


Fortunate

by Celinarose



Series: Frost and Flame [21]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 05:04:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7494930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celinarose/pseuds/Celinarose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missy and Jim discuss weaknesses. Wholock. Drabble-ish. Continued</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fortunate

"The key strategic weakness of the human race is that the living outnumber the dead." The man drawls.  
The former Timelady merely smirks in return.  
__  
The Nethersphere, turned out far easier to build than expected, but the Doctor was late. As always.  
Sometimes Missy chose to browse through the souls, as one would browse through a catalog. Some faces were familiar, others entirely new, most exceedingly normal and boring. Jim was right. Such mundane humans with their tiny lives. They should be grateful for the chance to extend their lifespan, if only as mechanised men.  
Perhaps it was fortunate that Missy skipped over some, for she should have been confused and rather afraid at what she saw. Or rather, what she didn't see.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I was gonna end it....but...well. Any guesses as to what Missy didn't see?


End file.
